Une fin
by JoyLils15
Summary: Petit OS sur Lily et Severus, juste avant que ce dernier ne l'insulte...


Le vent soufflait doucement dans le parc de Poudlard. Accrochées aux arbres, quelques feuilles ondulaient légèrement à la pression du vent tandis que des chouettes au loin, profitaient de ce doux soleil de printemps pour voler.  
Assise sur un banc, une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse était plongée dans un épais volume. Ses yeux émeraudes parcouraient les fines lignes noires, tandis que son indexe s'enroulait autour d'une mèche de ses cheveux et que sa lèvre inférieure s'étirait légèrement au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait.

Passionnait par son histoire, elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière elle. Il avait la tête baissée vers une enveloppe beige qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Sa chevelure noire qui encadrait son fin visage ne laissait voir uniquement son nez crochu qui pointait vers l'enveloppe. Le brun poussa un léger soupire et releva la tête. Il posa ses yeux noirs sur le dos de la jeune fille et parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient d'elle. Il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la rouquine qui sursauta à son contact. Il sourit alors légèrement avant de prendre la parole.

-Bonjour Lily...

La dénommée Lily tourna la tête vers le garçon et lui adressa un doux sourire tout en refermant son livre.

-Salut Sev, comment vas tu ?

-Bi... Bien et toi ?

-Je ne peux qu'aller bien par cette belle journée ! _elle continua de sourire et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait la vue._ Et puis je suis contente de te voir depuis le temps que ce n'était pas arrivé.  
Le jeune homme grimaça à la remarque de sa meilleure amie. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'appréciait guère ses fréquentation mais, il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'était engagé au prés du Seigneur des Ténèbres et se devait de fréquenter des gens tel que Nott ou encore Malfoy.

-Excuses moi Lily... Je...Je vais tout faire pour qu'on se voit d'avantage. Je te le promet.

-C'est tout ce que je demande Severus, _elle le regarda tendrement._ Bon tu devais me dire quelque chose, alors je veux savoir ce que c'est !  
Pour toute réponse il lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'il tenait. La jolie rousse lui prit, étonnée l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture :

**"Chère Lily,**  
**Cela fait déjà un moment que je cherche la meilleure façon de te le dire. Aucune ne m'a parut aussi bonne que celle-ci... Voilà... Je t'aime et ce depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu ce jour d'été, dans ce parc, en compagnie de ta soeur. Tout chez toi m'a immédiatement fait succomber à ton charme. Ton sourire, ton joli nez, ta longue chevelure rousse, ta peau claire, ta douce voix et surtout tes magnifiques yeux émeraudes... C'est fou, je sais, qu'un garçon de onze ans ne tombe pas amoureux à cet âge, mais pourtant c'est bel et bien arrivé... Je tenais à te le dire même si je suis certain que ce n'est pas réciproque...**  
**Je t'aime, Severus."**

La jeune fille fixa la lettre pendant quelques instants avant de relever la tête vers le garçon. Il la fixait, sans rien dire, attendant seulement.  
-Sev.. Je.. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je t'aime moi aussi mais comme un frère, rien de plus... Et puis je suis amoureuse d'un garçon... De... De lui...

-Potter, _murmura-t-il._ Tu es amoureuse de lui ! _Cria-t-il._ Lui qui... Qui...

-Je sais Severus... Mais je n'y suis pour rien... C'est comme ça, ça ne se choisis pas... De toute façon rien n'aura lieu entre lui et moi... Alors ne t'énerves pas...

-Comment ne pas m'énerver alors que ma meilleure amie m'annonce qu'elle est amoureuse de mon pire ennemi ?! Franchement, tu me déçois !  
Il la regarda avec méprit avant de retourner vers le château. Lily se contenta de regarder le garçon partir tout en tenant fermement la lettre contre elle...

La journée s'était écoulée rapidement. Lily n'avait toujours pas eut le droit à un seul mot de la part de Severus... Assise au bord du lac, en compagnie de quelques amies, elle regardait les élèves présents. Il y avait le groupe des maraudeurs, au loin d'autres élèves qui discutaient et Severus isolé entrain de lire... Elle soupira en le voyant ainsi et se concentra dans la conversation que Mary et Alice avaient commencé. La rouquine écoutait attentivement ses deux meilleures amies lorsque le groupe des maraudeurs attira son attention. Potter et Black s'étaient levés et se dirigeaient droit sur Severus. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, les deux garçons allaient s'en prendre à son meilleur ami, comme à chaque fois. Elle se leva alors et partit aider le jeune homme qui venait de se faire suspendre en l'air par le brun aux lunettes. Elle s'avança alors rapidement vers ce dernier et le fixa froidement.

- LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE ! _hurla Lily._

Elle avait sorti sa propre baguette, présent, sous l'oeil méfiant de James et de Sirius.

- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, _dit James avec gravité._

- Alors, libère-le du maléfice !

James poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna la formule de l'antisort.

- Et voilà, _dit-il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal._ Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !

Lily fixa son meilleur ami sous le choc... Leur amitié était terminée.


End file.
